The Organizer
Overview The Organizer is the name given to an unidentified hacker, of whom is seemingly able to access any device. It is unknown if this hacker is even human, as it may be a computer virus or an artificial intelligence. It is apparent that The Organizer and Isaac Ekaf have had quite a few run-ins prior to the events of Q4. Biography It is unknown where The Organizer was during the events of Q4 and before that. When he introduced himself to the Q4 group, he trapped them in the Lab by manipulating the security systems. He constantly changed the pass code so that Isaac could not hack it easily. As the Q4 group was trapped in there, Organizer mocked them and often times tried to trick them into death traps of his own division. However, when Isaac threatened, and succeeded to upload a virus to Organizer's mainframe, Organizer left the system. He has yet to return in his entirety, yet there have been minor clues and references suggesting he still exists. Theories Theory 1: Hacker It is possible that The Organizer is yet another rival of Isaac's, possibly playing an important role in his past. This would make sense, as he has keen knowledge of computers and modern technology, and can easily use them to his advantage. That, and it is apparent that he and Isaac have had a long-time rivalry, and that Organizer has proved to be an annoyance to Isaac. Theory 2: Virus Due to the fact that he is able to easily access the computer system of Q4, it would make sense that he could be a computer virus. It's possible that it's even one created by Neon-X as a means to get revenge or more information on the group for killing Xavier Nense. This is further supported when it's seen that Organizer may essentially be inside the system itself. Theory 3: A.I. The Organizer has great intelligence, and can seemingly show signs of emotions relative to humans. The fact that he can also directly address members of Q4 further supports this theory. It's possible that it was also a way for Neon-X to get revenge, or even as a way for either Xavier or Isaac to make hacking quicker and easier. If an A.I. were to hack into security mainframes instantly, as Organizer has shown, it would certainly be a great asset for any hacker. Theory 4: Isaac Ekaf The way that Organizer is so easily deterred by Isaac when threatened could support the idea that it is in fact a way for Isaac to test the other members of the group, and see how they react in a claustrophobic environment. That, and the fact that he seems familiar with the computers and mainframe would also make sense in this case. Trivia * The Organizer is referenced in every Quadrant 4 film. * The Organizer has traits similar to SCP-079. Both are strictly seen on digital screens, and both have black-and-white colors with white eyes. * Isaac referenced The Organizer at the end of Quadrant 4 when he said "A few...organizations I must deal with." * The Organizer is voiced by the director of photography for Quadrant 4. * The initial idea and name for The Organizer was originally presented by the director of photography for Quadrant 4.